What Harry Saw, But Really Shouldn't Have
by minxiie
Summary: During occlumency, Harry sees something he really should not have.HG/SS. mentions of underage sex and various other unsavoury situations...but don't let it put you off! please read and enjoy- I'm aiming for about 15-20 chapters at least!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is my first ever Harry Potter STory, so I apologise for any mistakes I may have made. I've tried to stick to all the relevant facts- but obviously, since it's in no way canon- its pretty much all a/u...**

**there is the odd bit from one of the HP books, which I have put in bold italic. anyway, since I always see these, I'll do one too-**

**DISCLAIMER: OBV, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BLAH BLAAAAH. but anyway, its not like J.K would be hanging about on fanfiction, and decide to sue me :P**

**enjoy, and review, if anyone can be bothered!**

**What Harry Saw...But Really Shouldn't Have**

**Chapter 1: Part 1**

**_He was at the office door when he saw it- a patch of shimmering light dancing on the door frame…he turned around. The light was coming from the pensive sitting on Snapes desk. The silver-white contents were swirling and ebbing within… Snapes thoughts- things he did not want Harry to see, if he broke through Snapes defences accidentally. What was Snape so keen to hide from Harry? Could it possibly be information about the Department of Mystery that Snape was determined to keep from him? His heart pumped faster than ever…_**

**_Harry walked the remaining few feet to the desk, and gave the contents of the pensive a small prod with the end of his wand. The silvery stuff began to swirl very fast, and became transparent…his brain was in limbo- it would be insane to do the thing he so wanted to do. He was trembling- Snape could be back at any moment…_**

**_He took a great gulp of breath, and plunged his face straight into the surface of Snapes thoughts. He was falling through cold blackness, and then….._**

Snapes' memories flashed before Harry. He saw Snape as a child, as a teenager….

He saw James Potter taunting Snape in the grounds of Hogwarts, magically hoisting him in the air by his ankle.

Snape leaning in front of Voldemort, Snape leaning on a gate- gazing at the wreckage of what had been Harrys' first home…Snape hurrying past the gargoyle to Dumbledores office….

Glancing down upon the Maurauders map as three dots labelled Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger raced down the secret passage to the shrieking shack...

Snape was limping back from a death eater meeting, Harry assumed. In this memory, he was wearing hooded black robes, and something in the pocket protruded- the ghastly silvery-gold mask the death eaters wore. Harry followed Snape as he headed through the dungeons, and almost crashed into him, as the older man halted suddenly. Harry could hear a whimpering noise coming from some way ahead up the corridor…Snape pulled his wand out, and proceeded cautiously….

Harry had started following him, but felt the edges of his vision blur as he was spun into another memory….

Snape was walking down a street in muggle London, laughing at something his companion had said- a young, twenty something woman who looked vaguely familiar…Harry squinted, but was dragged from this memory in a swirl of coulour….

He was now in Snapes' quarters, or at least, that was where he assumed he was. The dark green sofa was draped with various garments of clothing, and Harry made his way across the room to a small kitchenette area, where snape was standing in a black bathrobe- his wand over a gleaming black metal kettle. Harry saw him add hot water to two mugs with a strange looking mixture of dark green leaves and what looked like grated tree bark. Harry followed Snape through another door leading off the kitchen, into a subtly lit room- green light reflected on the walls, similar to the Slytherin common room Harry had 'visited' in second year.

Looking around, Harry realised with a squirm, that he was in Snapes bedroom, and turned to leave cringing. But he paused, almost at the door, as he caught sight of a reflection in the mirror….

Snape had placed the two steaming mugs down on a bedside table, and was now gently shaking what harry had assumed was a mound of bedclothes.

"Do you intend to sleep all day? I have no problem with that, but I do believe your other Professors will not be so…lenient" Harry saw Snape smile in the most unfamiliar way, down at the bundle. This question piqued Harrys curiosity…other professors? Snape was getting his jollies with a student?

Harry strode over- he had to see who…..who would sink to the level of being with the greasy bat of the dungeons? Harry jumped to the conclusion it was a morally bereft Slytherin girl- looking to get out of late homework, or something equally inconsequential. Still, he had to find out who it was!

He was now next to Snape, and gazing down at….at…

The girl was smiling sleepily, and reached out to the cup Snape proffered….she looked up at him, eyes bright and shining as she shifted to sit up, pulling the crisp white sheet to cover her chest "Thanks"

She lifted the cup to her lips….Harry felt sick. The curly brown hair, the pale skin, the hazel-brown eyes…

Hermione.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. Blinded by his rage, he whirled around, not sure of his next action….but he need not have considered doing anything of his own accord.

Because Snape was standing before him, an angry grimace playing over his lips. "Having fun, Potter?" he grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck, as the dark room and a sheet draped Hermione span before his eyes…

* * *

**You like? Review! You hate- still, please review, any criticism is welcome :P You can't be arsed reviewing? I don't blame you pal, I'm inclined to be that way myself...**


	2. Chapter 2

**'aaaaallo, allo! welcme to chapter 1 part2 :) Please excuse how short it is- I'v just realised that starting a story, when I have two exams (both this friday!) looming...and have done no revison...im sensing a faiiiiil peeps...Done a wee bit of chappy 2- so it might be on ff on maybe friday/ sunday...**

**anyway, i really just wanted to say thank you for reviewing my first chapter- it was so reassuring to know my story is not total shit! so taaaa to all of you: animaltalker, atemis decibel, sweet-tang-honey, JC1988, ferivae, stargatefan001 and greeneyedredhead1994. You are all awesome!**

**And just to answer your question animaltalke...I'm not a tease, i ALWAYS follow through on my promises :p hehe, get yer mind outta the gutter, I meant there will deffo be between 15-20 chapters! **

**DISCLAIMER: don't own blah,blah, blaaaaaaah. if i did i wouldn't be a struggling student- I'd be off in ibiza getting wasted and getting laid...aha**

**What Harry Saw...But Really Shouldn't Have**

**Chapter 1: Part 2**

He saw the floor rushing up to meet him, and as he sprawled across the cold stone floor, he wondered what would happen next. Harry had never seen Snape as angry as he was when the potions master materialized alongside him in the memory….

"Get up, Potter." Harry felt a wave of dread and apprehension sweep him, starting from the tip of his head- tingling its way down to his toes. Yet, when he stood to face Snape he was surprised, not at the thin lips, stretched pale in a taut angry grimace, nor the eyes twisted in a venomous glare- but at Snapes actual eyes themselves.

For there was a hint of fear….and worry? Harry could see it glimmering there. He may not have been an occlumens himself, but even he could see that there was an underlying emotion to Snapes anger. And Harry decided that he may as well play this to his advantage. After all- it was….it was Hermione. Who would never, EVER do anything like sleeping with a professor.

But then again…..they had drifted apart over the past two years…no, he knew her, and she would never do that...

Harrys attention snapped back to the present, as he saw Snape take a menacing step towards him.

"You….you greasy…you disgusting PERVERT…" Harry felt the rage bubble through him like lava. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"You are in no position to make moral judgements, idiot boy."

"Yeah? If I'm not mistaken Pro-fess-or, I'm not the one taking advantage of someone young enough to be my kid. You revolting, snivelly-"

Perhaps it was the word snivelly that made Snape throw his caution to the wind- Potter may have found out his deepest secret, but he would not stand for this…this insolence!

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A MANNER!" beside himself, Professor Snape had crossed the room in one wide swift step, and was almost nose to nose with Harry.

"I'll say what I want Snape!" Harry snarled, then dropped his voice to a lower decibel "You untrustworthy, death-eater paedo"

Before he knew anything else, Snapes wand was in his face, and he was thrown across the room, red stars shooting in his eyes. He slammed against the wall, and grabbed the shelf holding the slimy creatures in jars, trying to break his descent to the ground.

Sadly, it did not hold his weight, and the jars came crashing down around him, glass smashing on the floor, and one of the eel-like creatures began to flop around squelching in the surrounding vile-smelling fluid.

Looking towards Snape, he saw the potions master brandish his wand again, and Harry reached to his robes to pull out his own…he could not beat Snape in an offensive curse-stand off, but he could certainly shield himself for long enough to get to Dumbledores office….

But Snape only conjured the jars back together, wordlessly sending the creatures and the preserving liquid back to their transparent prisons.

Harry edged towards the door, shifting his backside slowly and cautiously across the floor. If he could only get another fifteen or so inches nearer the door….

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" A resigned, almost exhausted voice- a voice he had never heard, or imagined to ever hear, issued from his teacher.

Harry shot him a glare from the floor, then jumped to his feet, pulling his wand from his robe as he did so. "I'm going Snape. To see Dumbledore. He should know that one of his employees is a rapist."

Snapes sharp black eyes were focused on Harry, who had the strange sensation that Snape was weighing him up. "I suggest that you consider what you are saying, boy, before you blurt out accusations thoughtlessly. Just like your father, you speak before thinking- you are just as thick-skulled, and just as-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry couldn't believe Snape had the audacity to insult him- insult his father- when the greasy git should be pleading with him, to be wailing apologies at his knees….at Hermiones knees….

Hermione. Oh, his poor Hermione. How long had Snape been abusing her- taking advantage when he shouldn't? Haarry had to do something. He would do anything to ensure his best friend got justice for the crime Snape had perpetrated…he raised his wand "SECTUM-"

"LEVICORPUS!" Harry felt himself hoisted into the air by one ankle "let me down, you bastard!"

Snape breathed at him "You will be let down, you insolent little shit, when you agree not to go storming off and make certain rash decisions you will certainly later regret…and not just because they will lose you a friend, but for other reasons…"

Harry glared, but nodded his assent. The blood in his head was making him feel dizzy and nauseous.

"liberacorpus."

He landed painfully on the office floor for the third time that day. "How long?" he hissed at Snape, getting to his feet. But the teacher didn't answer. "I said HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ABUSING MY BEST FRIEND?"

Snape still didn't answer.

"Fine. If you can't answer, I'll just ask Hermione" he wrenched the handle of the door open, but before he could move outside the office, he felt something hit him from behind….

And with that, Harry Potter knew no more…..


End file.
